The present invention relates to electrical computer connectors adapted for connection between the I/O port of a computer and a telephone cable which has metal shield means to effectively eliminate electromagnetic interference.
Various electrical connecting devices have been disclosed for the purpose of connecting a computer peripheral apparatus (such as printer, modem, etc.) to the I/O port of a computer. Exemplars of these electrical connecting devices are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,711, entitled "ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,793, entitled. "LOCKING DEVICE FOR CONNECTOR". These devices simply use a plastic outer shell to protect the internal circuit. Therefore, they cannot eliminate electromagnetic interference. The design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,226, entitled "DOUBLE-OUTPUT PORT CABLE ASSEMBLY FOR NOTEBOOK COMPUTERS" teaches the use of an aluminum foil covering to eliminate electromagnetic interference. The aluminum foil covering is covered around the electric circuit, and then a plastic outer shell is injection-molded on the aluminum foil. This type of double-output port cable assembly is complicated and expensive to manufacture. If an electrical connector which is made according to this method has a jack for the connection of a telephone cable plug, outside electromagnetic waves may pass through the jack to interfere with the internal signal transmission of the connector.